


Dangerous Sercects

by summer164



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and his family move to America and a new school.But with trying to hide their serects can the family stay together.Warnings inside. 2p nations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2P= county name 1P= human names

Pairings 2p France x 2p England x Arthur x Francis

2p Canada x 2p America

Matthew x Alfred

Warnings: Yaoi, omega America, incest, cannibal ,swearing and BDSM in later chapters

Stepping out of the car, Alfred blinked in the bright sun light. Be hide him, England and Canada were trying to wake America up. Arthur, France and Francis were in their new house and Mattie was getting his bag from the car. It might sound strange that some people in his family had country names, but they were anything but normal. You see Alfred and his family were demons and to add to that they were dating in the family. France, Francis, England and Arthur were the first group. Then Canada and America. And last you had Matthew and Alfred.

France, Francis, Canada and Matthew were the Alpha. And the rest were the omegas. Omegascould get pregnant, so they were all very careful when it came to sex.

"What the fuck was that for?" America bellowed from Behide him. Turning around Alfred saw that America was lying on the ground holding his head. Above him Canada was smirking.

"It didn't hurt that much, just get up." Canada replied, as he pulled America up.

"Fuck that hurt, you better make up for it tonight in the bedroom." America snarled.

Same old, same old America and Canada would fight, then go on a killing spree and then have very loud sex across the hall. Alfred wasn't allowed to go killing by himself after what happened last time. Last time Alfred came home in the midday lunch break at school, drunk, covered in blood and hiding his English teacher's corpse in his Gym kit. Needless to say he ended up grounded for the next month, which meant no video games. No McDonalds, no TV and no sleeping next to Matthew or sex.

Unfortunately it was mating season, that month. Mating season was basically when demons, vampires ect would get together with their mates and have sex. It was also when the semes would be more possessive and protective over theiromegas. During the first week, Alfred was locked in the guest room, slowly slipping in and out of crying and sleep. When mates are separated during mating season, they start to feel worthless.

Luckily Matthew noticed that it was Mating season, and went to find Alfred and wasn't a pretty sight when he found him.

*Flashback*

Pushing open the door, Matthew slipped inside and looked around the dark room. He saw a shaking lump on the bed, walking towards it. Matthew slowly unwrapped the sheets from the lump. Alfred was curled in a ball under the sheets crying silently.

"Alfie, look at me baby." Mattie slowly wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Pulling him on to his lap, he rocked Alfred gently.

"Mattie… you do ... s-still love me right?" Alfred whispered.

"Of course I do baby." Matthew then kissed him sweetly wiping away the tears.

*End Flashback*

"… Alfred you okay" Matthew was looking at his mate with a worried look.

"Yeah fine, let's go inside." Turning around he grabbed Mattie's hand and walked towards their new home.

Waking up the next day was difficult for Alfred. It was early morning, and his bed was warm and comfy. Unfortunately Matthew had no such problem, getting up and woke Alfred up with him. "Mattieeee" Alfred whined "stop shaking me." He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow and tried to get back to sleep. Key word tried. Matthew wasn't having any of it. Tugging the pillow out from Alfred's head, and throwing it on the floor.

Just then a piercing scream filled the air, and broke the calm atmosphere. "Come on Alfie breakfast is ready." Groaning Alfred slipped out of bed, and grabbed Matthew's hand. Leaning his head down Matthew gave him a quick peck on his lips, and wrapped an arm around him. Mattie then led the two of them down to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen a gruesome sight met their eyes.

Sitting around the table was America, England and Arthur. On each of their plates was a human organ. That was slightly shaking. Be hide them on the floor was the body of a teenage girl. Her chest was torn open, and her main organs were missing, blood surrounded the floor around her. "Aw man you three got the best parts." Alfred moaned, as Matthew sat at the table. Alfred then dumped him self in Matthew's lap and made himself comfortable.

"Where's Canada." Alfred asked as reached in to the bowl on the table, and took out one of the girls lungs. Biting in to it, he chewed and swallowed.

"With papa France and papa Francis the three of them are getting some human food." England giggled out as he began eating a piece of the girls red heart. Slurping up the girl's blood. Meanwhile Matthew was eating a stack of pancakes drowning in a mixture of blood and maple syrup.

"America will you stop playing around and eat up your bacon." Daddy Arthur snapped at America. America rolled his red eyes at Arthur beneath, his sunglasses and ignored him.

"Now, now Artie you know America's a vegan don't you." England piped up.

"Wha- when the bloody hell did this happens." Arthur's face had begun to take on a light red colour.

The rest of the table gave Daddy Arthur a weird look.

"Um Daddy" Matthew broke in, forever one of the three peacemakers in the house, along with England and Francis. "America has always been a vegan; you know that's why he doesn't eat turkey at Thanksgiving."

"WHAT! no son of mine is going to be a vegan, and that's finally." Arthur shouted

America started to get up, and pulled his bat up from under the table.

"You wanna go Dad, bring it old man." America replied.

"You, you rude little boy it's time you learned some manners." Arthur screamed, standing up.

"Hey guys let all calm down eh?" Matthew asked looking between the America and Daddy Arthur.

"Stay out of this Matthew lad, it's time Meric (America), learnt, some manners." Arthur glared back at America.

America then lunged for Arthur knocked them both down to the floor. Immediately chaos broke out, with America trying to smash his bat into Arthur's skull. And Arthur screaming bloody murder, Alfred proclaiming he was the hero while trying to break them apart. England getting a knife, shouting how he was going to stab them if they didn't stop. In the middle of this chaos the front door opened and France, Francis and Canada walked in with heavy shopping bags.

"What the Fuck!" Canada dropped the bags and rushed towards the kitchen, running inside he tugged the two of them apart kicking and screaming apart.

With Canada holding on to America, and England and Alfred holding on to Arthur, they pulled them apart.

"Everyone to their rooms now." Papa Francis called.

The boys calmly ran to their rooms, apart form Meric who had to be dragged, screamed insults at Daddy Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, let me go asswipe" America screamed at Canada, as he dragged him into their room across the hall.

Matthew sighs as he and Alfred went to their own room. "Great now that Meric and Dad threw a temper tantrum, all of us are going to get grounded." Alfred looked up form where he was lying, on the bed, smirking at Matthew, he slowly sat up.

"Well it doesn't have to be all bad." Alfred winked at Mattie. The quiet boy smirked back at Alfred as he made his way over to the bed. Picking Alfred up, he then sat back down on the bed and lowered Alfred on to his lap. Alfred immediately, started to attack Matthew's lips, with his own soft pair. Matthew's hands slowly started to run down Alfie's back, and squeezed his soft round bottom. Dragging his lips away from Alfred's, he trailed them down Alfred's soft neck, stopping to bite down at the base of his neck.

Before the two boys could, go any farther, their room door slammed open with a thud. And America entered the room. Stopping in the middle of the doorway he stared at the two boys. A smirk found its way on to his face. "Well, looks like you two have been busy."

Alfred blushed as he picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at America's head. America ducked and the pillow flew into the hallway, hitting someone in the face.

"What the bloody hell…. America"

"Yeah, whatever." America groaned, as he jumped into the bed next to the two mates.

Just then Daddy Arthur appeared in the doorway. "Matthew lad, I need you swap rooms with America, just until school starts in two days, aright lad." Arthur glared at the three of them leaving no room of arguing.

Matthew sighed again; these were gonna be a long two days.

Two days later, saw four siblings being dropped off at Hetalia Prep School. America, Canada, Mattie and Alfred walked towards the office.

"Um guys why are people staring at us" Mattie whispered as they, finally reached the office.

America rolled his red eyes beneath his sunglass." Maybe it's because we're related and act like we're married."

Mattie blushed "Oh yeah… but I don't like how that one guy was staring at my Alfie."

Alfred paused in front of the desk "What guy."

Canada sighed at his idiot of a brother "Some tall blonde haired kid, anyway it doesn't matter we -"

Canada was cut off as a female teacher, arrived at the desk. She looked confused at the four siblings.

America raised his eyebrows. "Bitch you got a problem."

She blushed and replied "No-no I was just wondering if you four were related."

America snorted "No duh, now can we get our stuff?"

The lady blushed again and asked for their names. When they finally got their timetables, it was time for homeroom. The group took their time, getting there. What should have been a two minute walk, turned in to ten minutes.

Arriving at the class room, they pushed open the door with a bang.

The teacher and students inside the room jumped.

Flushed the teacher turned and faced them. "And who might you four be?"

Alfred took a step forward "Yo dude we're like the new kids."

The teacher raised his eye brows. "And are you all brothers?" He questioned.

America rolled his eyes, was everyone in this school blind?

"Of course we are."

The class broke out in to mutterings and whispers.

A shy Italian boy put his hand up. "Um if your brothers why do you guy hold hands."

America sighed, looks like everyone in this school was dumb as well as blind. "Haven't you ever heard of incest?"

The teacher looked shocked "Are you telling me that you four are …" He trailed off.

This time Mattie spoke "Two things, one if you have a problem with it take it up with our parents, and two can hurry up and introduce ourselves?"

The teacher went red, "I have been informed of your…. Group and yes you may introduce yourselves."

America went first "I'm America Jones-William, badass dude mess with me or my brothers and I'll beat the fuck out of you with my baseball bat." Saying that he pulled out his bat, and showed the class half of them turned pale while the other half suddenly, looked interested.

Canada went second "Canada Jones-William… mess with me and my hockey stick will be shoved so far up our ass, it'll hurt to walk."

Alfred bounced on the spot "Alfred F. Jones- William the hero!"

Last went Mattie "….Matthew Jones-William."

Teacher guy looked vaguely scared. "M-Mr Platt… um there's a table of four at the back for you to sit on."

The group moved towards the table and sat down. Mr Platt looked at them nervously "Well as I was saying since, it's the first day there will be no lessons so you all stay in here." Immediately, the class burst in to chat, mostly about the new students.

America, pulled out a drink bottle, and raised it to his lips and began to drink.

Alfred looked over at him and smiled. Copying him, Alfred reached in to his bag and pulled out a bag. Opening it he pulled out a red thing. If you looked closely enough you would see it was a baby's heart that was still slightly throbbing.

Before he could take a bite a shy voice piped up be hide him. " What's that?"


End file.
